


Improper Use of Transfiguration Potions

by BadBeguiledKitty (BeguiledKitty)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Improper use of potions, Knotting, M/M, Monster Dick, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeguiledKitty/pseuds/BadBeguiledKitty
Summary: Newt has a certain kink he keeps hidden. Some would call it tasteless given his line of work. But he promises he really isn't the least bit attracted to beasts. Toys shaped like beast's genitals and transfiguration potions though are an entirely different story.Thankfully Graves really, really, loves him.





	Improper Use of Transfiguration Potions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fantastic beasts prompt on a kink meme (see end note) that I saw ages ago. I didn't really have a place to post it though since my main A03 account is for a different fandom, and my only other account, beguiledkitty, only had one G rated fic. I've decided to take the plunge though and just dirty up this account. 
> 
> For a long time this fic was called "Bad Dragon for Wizards"

“Of course it’s not particularly realistic. The secondary bulge isn’t typically at the base, and the coloring is actually closer to that of a Speri, which is a relative. But, the goblin who sold it to me didn’t seem to care when I pointed out the inaccuracies.” Newt’s face was bright red as he spluttered on, his shirt falling off his shoulder and his pants still pulled down to his knees where Grave had pushed them before they’d been stopped by his discovery. 

He realized Newt wasn’t going to quit unless he was interrupted, but he had no idea what to say. The large blue phallic object was still squirming in his hand. He had reached into the drawer next to Newt’s cot expecting to find lube. Instead he’d pulled out a large bewitched beast-dildo. 

“It’s fine Newt. Really,” he lied as he put the toy down and looked into the drawer. There were several potion vials that might be types of lube but they were buried under at least a dozen other dildos of various shapes and sizes. “Right,” he said as he closed the drawer. 

“I understand if you want to leave,” Newt said, sounding uncharacteristically subdued. “I just want you to know that it’s not- I’m not- I would never actually want to do something with a non human. I know it looks like it. But really, it’s just a fantasy.” He looked up and met Grave’s eyes before looking away. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone. People tend to react rather poorly.”

“Newt, look at me,” Graves said. He waited patiently for the other man to look up and make eye contact with him. He skin was so red Graves feared it would blister. “I’m not going to leave. I don’t mind if you’re in to all of,” he vaguely motioned at the drawer. “I know you’d never hurt or take advantage of a beast. I was just,” he hesitated, “surprised. I was rather just expecting to find lube.”

“Oh, I keep that under my pillow,” Newt said, reaching under said pillow and pulling out a blue bottle.   
He looked bashful, sitting there half-debauched with red spots up and down his neck from where Grave’s had been sucking marks, a bottle of lube in his hands.

“Come here,” Graves said, putting his hands back around Newt’s slim hips and pulling him into his lap. He kissed the nervousness from Newt’s lips until he was back to moaning and desperately grinding against him. He took the vial from his grip and got his fingers wet and ready to prep him. Graves decided to forget the drawer entirely as he slipped his fingers into the man and listened to his hitched breathing as he prepped him. 

He managed to forget about it for the rest of the night, but he couldn’t forget about it entirely. Randomly he’d remember the draw and the toys. He’d picture Newt flushed and using them on his own. He’d picture him buying them and hiding them in his case to be pulled out when he was alone and lonely during his travels. He also thought about the embarrassed shame on Newt’s face when they’d been found. It was the last that made forgetting so difficult. 

The thing was, Graves loved Newt. He loved him entirely for all his eccentricities and oddness. And his greatest desire was for Newt to love himself even half as much as Graves loved him. 

He’d loved the other man the first time he saw him, the only face beside his own stolen one he’d seen in months. Newt had broken into the dungeon where Grindlewald had kept Graves and all his captured beasts, wand raised fearlessly. He had been after several griffins, Grave’s dungeon mates, but his face had brightened when he’d seen Graves. 

The love had grown through long nights of consultations and cases of smuggled and stolen beasts. As much as Graves pretended otherwise, he appreciated the chaos Newt brought with him, the excitement, and the insight into a side of magic he hadn’t realized existed. Newt was a wonderful distraction from his past. And, as he learned more about the creatures Newt had made his life’s mission to protect, he found himself agreeing with Newt’s message. If, perhaps, not his methods.

Graves slowly became the unexpected voice of beasts’ rights during meetings with powerful men. He spoke to representatives and lawmakers over dueling practices and expensive lunches. Whereas Newt was the loud, -and often law-breaking-, champion of magical beast’s rights, Graves was the man actually in the room with the decision makers, casually shrugging and assuring politicians that magical beasts weren’t a safety concern.

Partly, he did it because it was the right thing to do. But mostly, he did it because he loved Newt.

He loved Newt enough to ignore the fact that several expensive Grave family heirlooms had disappeared every time a certain niffler went for a walk. He loved him enough to go head to head with the President over dragon zoning laws after Newt had spent a night crying over a Welsh Green that had died during relocation. 

And he had loved Newt enough to take a deep breath and reopen the drawer next to his bed two months after finding it. It took some trial and error, but he’d gotten over his initial shock. He still wasn’t into the toys themselves, but he was into Newt’s reaction to them. He loved the way his lover’s eyes glazed over and how overwhelmed he’d get when Grave would fuck him with one of the bewitched items. They experimented with a variety of Newt’s toys and he’d been privy to the little blue journal his boyfriend kept of detailed drawings of creature’s genitals. 

The vials, though, were another matter altogether. They weren’t lube, but instead very specialized transfiguration potions. For awhile, they were left firmly in the drawer.

Newt had admitted with a blush that he’d occasionally taken one. The transfiguration was always closer than any of the toys could get, but it still wasn’t perfect. Newt hadn’t wanted to have the cock of a beast, he wanted to be fucked by one.

Which was where Graves came in. He considered himself a courageous man. A man who would do anything for those he loved. Newt, of course, hadn’t asked him to take any of the potions. Newt wasn’t the sort who ever asked for things for himself.

But Graves wanted to give Newt the world. The toys had been an easy addition, once they were inside of Newt Graves didn’t have to think about their shape at all. Transfiguring his dick wouldn’t be as easy to ignore. It also stepped well outside of the bonds of what lovers were expected to do for one another. Which, to Graves, made it more important. 

“You really don’t have to,” Newt said for the fifth time as Graves got ready to take the potion.

“There’s nothing wrong with mixing things up occasionally,” Graves said.

“You already ‘mix things up’ for me far more often than you have to,” Newt said, sounding upset. 

Grave’s put the potion back down and reached over to wrap his arms around Newt. “This is hardly a sacrifice on my end. I enjoy making you feel good,” he said.

“I feel plenty good when it’s just you. I hate that you feel like you have to cater to my,” he paused and sighed in frustration, “to my abnormal desires.”

Graves kissed his shoulder. “Newt, I don’t know any other way to make this clearer. I don’t care that this isn’t what people typically do. All I care about is how beautiful you’re going to look when I’m inside of you.”

Newt still was hesitant, but his frown dropped as Graves kissed a path up his neck. He was determined to make Newt’s fantasies come true. He’d just have to show an extra level of appreciation to ease his concerns.

He kissed Newt one more time and downed the potion in a single chug. The potion tasted like a wet sponge, but Graves could feel it taking effect immediately. His cock tingled, the tingling increase to a slight burn, and then quite suddenly his cock was blue and had more ridges and bumps than he thought possible.

It was also quite a bit wider than he expected. 

The discomfort he felt over seeing such a foreign sight between his legs disappeared as soon he saw Newt’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Graves leaned down to kiss him and grabbed his hand. As he pulled back he brought Newt’s with him, letting it go right above his length. 

Newt seemed almost shy as he stared and slowly reached down to brush his fingers over the top. Grave’s moaned, surprised over his own sensitivity. 

Newt wrapped a hand around him and Graves sucked in a harsh breath. He’d been so focused on Newt that he hadn’t considered how having a different cock would feel. The base of his new penis, it turned out, was incredibly sensitive. Newt massaged it, eyes flickering between the cock and Grave’s face, clearly trying to gauge whether or not Graves was actually comfortable with what was going on.

Graves reached out and cupped Newt’s face and ran a finger over his lips. Newt caught his finger and sucked it as his hand continued to play with Grave’s new cock. 

He wasn’t touching him like he usually would. Instead, his fingers kept moving back up and over the tip, at one point he tapped the slit for several beats. It should have been odd, but instead it caused Graves entire body to arch up and almost off the bed. It was a feeling of pleasure that he’d never felt before.

Trust Newt to know the minute details of how these genitals would work.

Graves moaned when Newt finally lowered his head, bringing his lips to the organ. Newt’s licked the bright blue flesh slowly, breathing heavily against it. Grave’s rested his hand against Newt’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Newt repeated the tapping motion with his tongue and Grave’s had to use all of his willpower not to move his hips.

Graves felt wetter than usual. It wasn’t just Newt’s spit he realized, his cock was leaking a clear lubricant. Newt’s lips were wet with it as he kissed his way down his shaft and licked the bulge near the base. 

Graves made a pained noise and Newt pulled back, looking up at him with a mixture of sympathy and delight. “Too much,” he asked with a smile. Graves grunted and kissed him, only realizing as a bitterly sweet taste hit his tongue that Newt’s mouth was still covered in the liquid. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to take much more,” Graves admitted. His lungs felt like they were burning, and his stomach felt heavy. It didn’t feel anything like how it usually felt when he was about to cum, but he somehow knew what it meant regardless. 

Newt licked his lips and nodded as he climbed into Graves’ lap. Graves watched as Newt ran his fingers over the head of his cock, getting them wet before slipping them between his own thighs. Graves moaned and buried his head against Newt’s neck. There was only so much he could stand. 

He grabbed onto Newt’s hips tightly when the other man pushed down against him, taking in all of him quickly. Newt barely took a minute to adjust before he began to shift his hips, squeezing himself around Graves. His head was thrown back, eyes dark with ecstasy.

He vaguely remembered Newt once saying that a number of beasts didn’t thrust in and out during intercourse. He’d explained the evolutionary reason at length while being stretched open wide by toy. Graves couldn’t remember much of what he’d said since he’d had Newt’s cock in his mouth at the time. 

Now though he knew that there was something he should be doing, some instinct pushing him to fill Newt up without moving.

“Oh Merlin, Graves, Graves, Graves,” Newt moaned as he arched his back. When they’d first began experimenting with the toys Graves had wondered if Newt would pretend he was fucking something other than Graves. As he chanted his name with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, Graves had no doubt that Newt knew exactly who and what he was in bed with. 

“Knot me, please Grave,” Newt said. Grave’s didn’t know if it was something he could consciously control, but he did feel a building pressure and need to go as deep into Newt as possible. He stopped wanting to thrust in and out, instead he kept pushing his hips against Newt’s ass, trying to get deeper as he swelled. 

Each time Newt moved his hips and clenched around him, he could feel his cock respond by swelling. He had no way of telling though how wide he’d gotten. His only clue was that Newt had begun to sweat and gasp between moans. 

The pressure was unlike anything he’d felt before. Graves had used some of Newt’s knotting toys on him, had seen the way they’d expanded to lock inside of his boyfriend. This was something else entirely. It bordered on painful. 

Newt’s eyes were wet, but he was letting out soft gasps that assured Graves that it was the pleasure more than the pain that was overwhelming his lover. Graves reached down and began to stroke Newt’s cock.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Newt said as he came into Graves’ hand.

Newt collapsed against him, burying his head into his shoulder with a happy sigh. Graves would have said it was over, but he was still very much attached to Newt. Knotting could last for awhile he knew. He summoned his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell over the both of them.

“Thank you,” Newt said against his shoulder. 

“Anything for you love,” Grave said, meaning every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=155595#cmt155595
> 
> "Newt+anyone, Newt loves monster cocks and his partner decides to satisfy that kink
> 
> Newt really wants to be fucked by cocks of different sorts of beasts. Either he requests it from his partner or his partner decides to surprise him, but what pretty much happens is his partner uses a spell or a potion to transform their cock into a modified one like something barbed or tentacled or scaled or even a bugcock. This makes Newt very very happy and they have incredible sex.
> 
> Bonus if at some point Newt's partner is afraid they're hurting him but he reassures them that he fucking loves it
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to hell."


End file.
